


Leather and Silk

by mellovesall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/pseuds/mellovesall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Olicity drabbles and ficlets. They will range from T to M-rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Wishes Do Come True"

**Olicity. Happy Birthday, ReaderKas**

~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity woke to the sounds of someone very busy in their kitchen. The aroma of dark roasted coffee and what was that? Chocolate? Yes, chocolate floated into the bedroom making her smile.

"Mmm." She hummed as she stretched and opened her eyes to look through their floor to ceiling glass windows, at the flame colored rays of a brilliant morning spreading over the placid beach waves. They had been staying at the isolated cottage, outside a small town in Maine, for the last week. Long walks hand in hand, reading books on the wrap around porch and having leisurely, earth shattering sex had become their norm. That last activity was her absolute favorite.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Was whispered from the kitchen with the vehemence of a novice to the black arts of cooking. It was familiar, heartening and made her feel warm and safe. It reminded her of her mother.

Felicity had to grow up very quickly in a lot of ways and taking over kitchen duty from her mother when she was twelve, was a prime example. She had not minded helping. Her Mom worked a lot of double shifts and honestly, they could only take so much over-salted, tough as leather, burnt food. Her mother. Felicity's love and new found respect for her vibrant, bubbly and loving mother made her tear up a little. She was so grateful to have her.

Felicity slowly sat up in her bed as she watched a barefoot and exquisitely bare chested Oliver Queen walking down the hall with a food tray in hand. His pajama bottoms hung precariously off defined muscular hips as he approached her side of the bed. She loved watching him walk. Yes, he was so physically stunning that he took her breath away, but it was his inner strength, his capacity to love that drew her eye like nothing else.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful." He said as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips before placing the tray over her legs and then sitting down next to her. His unrestrained pride and excitement at surprising her, made her feel even more tingles than the sexy catwalk entrance she just watched.

Felicity could not stop smiling as she looked down at the plate containing a drastically lop-sided, florescent green frosted cupcake with a lit 4th of July sparkler stuck out of its top. They both looked at each other before busting out laughing.

"I tried." Oliver said with an adorable shrug of his shoulders. Giggles and full belly laughter filled the sun drenched bedroom of their rented home.

"Make a wish."

"I don't need to. It already came true." She said as she reached for his neck and pulled him in for a proper good morning, you remembered my birthday you fabulous man, always be mine, you are perfect and I love you, kinda kiss


	2. Chapter 2

"Love The Way You Love Me"

**Olicity. Set after Season 3 ended. Inspired by the Olicity pic Stephen Amell posted on his FB page**

~~~~~~~~~~

The soft glow of twilight began to set over the lush, mountainside lookout point where Oliver and Felicity sat resting. They had decided to hike the few miles up the mountain to the campsite popular with local hikers. It had been worth the effort, as they looked upon the majestic natural beauty proudly displaying itself.

"Oliver, everything hurts." Felicity moaned as she curled back against his chest and stretched her legs out in front of her.

He tightened his arms around her waist and kissed her ear before saying, "I'll give you a body rub when we go to bed, okay?" Their warm, gas lantern lit tent shivered with the gentle breeze blowing in from the lake below.

"Okay, but you might have to carry me there. Oliver, look!" She said in awe, as she pointed to the fireflies that were lighting up in the woods around them. They blinked on and off bringing nature and its incredible wonders to life. "Wow, they're so beautiful."

Oliver could only smile as this magnificent, brilliant woman, who sat between his legs bemoaning her aches and pains, chose to be with him. Chose to share moments like this with him and to wake up in his arms every morning. Oliver Queen, The Arrow, A Man. Her man.

"I hope you realize that it's LOVE that made me hike up this crazy mountain with you."

"Oh, I know. And I hope you realize it's LOVE that's going to make me peel off each and every piece of your clothing, so very slowly Felicity, so I can get to that delectable body of yours…touch and kiss it, worship it, maybe even.. bite it." Oliver whispered before scraping his teeth down her earlobe.

Felicity swallowed loudly before jumping up out of his arms to stand and hold her hands out to him. "I really like the way we LOVE." She said with a huge smile as she led him to their tent.


	3. Chapter 3

"One"

**M-Rated. Set after season 3**

~~~~~~~~~

Felicity drifted in and out of a dream that was so sensual that she had to press her thighs together as waves of pleasure flowed over her.

An orgasm ripped through her body waking her up to see Oliver's sexy, blue eyes watching her as he eased his sucking and slowly released her nipple. His eyes devoured her just as voraciously as his mouth just had.

Their attraction had always been fierce and wild when restrained, but now that it did not have to be... it consumed, scorched and burned. Sometimes her need to have him inside her, hard, soft, fast, or slow, it just did not matter, was more important than taking her next breath.

"Oliver," She said panting, her body still coming down from the magic he was working.

"Hey," Oliver said, his warm breath brushing across her skin. His head dipped back down to run his lips around the wet surface of the breast he was molding and plumping up. A hard squeeze of her reddened nipple made her back arch and her leg curl around his hip.

"God, that feels..so good." She murmured as she ran her fingers through the short strands of his hair, grabbing the sides of his face to pull his head up to hers. She was so turned on, she needed his lips, his mouth, him.

"Fe-li-ci-ty," He grumbled as she pulled him away from his delectable meal. His mild irritation not lasting long as his chest skimmed along hers and their lips met. He was so beautiful in his fervor.

Felicity nudged his mouth open with hers and slid her tongue in. She craved his flavor, the saltiness of his body mixed with the aphrodisiac of his affections.

Her palms smoothed down the morning stubble of his jaw as her legs tightened around his hips and she pushed him over onto his back. She knew he let her do that and growled her thank you into his mouth.

Oliver sat up, his arms going around her body to run his warm hands down and then up the slender line of her back. The ridges of his fingers sending sparks and tingles all over her body. Felicity wanted to take her time to play with all his toys, but she felt him harden between their bodies.

She couldn't stop herself from moving against his throbbing member. Her body's juices making him glide easily back and forth through her folds.

"Now baby, please…" Oliver begged as his hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her flush against his chest.

Felicity lifted her hips, feeling his tip touch her center, then pushed down. Slowly, so very slowly. Her head fell back in ecstasy, messy curls sensually swaying over her back and over his arms.

He was so thick that she swore she could feel every vein and ridge as he burrowed his way home.

They both moaned as he stretched her till she thought she would split in half. Once he was completely in her, to the hilt, Felicity laid her forehead against his as their chests brushed against each other with each heightened exhalation, relishing the moment they became one.


	4. Chapter 4

"I Feel Love"

**Olicity Prompt: Person A is an Empath**

**AU Olicity set during Season 1. I took some liberties with Empathic abilities so, I hope I don't offend anyone.**

~~~~~~~~~

A wave of dark, suffocating pain slammed through Felicity as she sat sipping on a glass of wine, chatting with friends at a bar. She carefully set her glass down as she took deep, full breaths fighting against the nausea that followed.

She looked around the festive, half drunk crowd at the neighborhood happy hour for any sign of who was hurting.

Being caught off guard by someone else's emotions was highly unusual. Her psychic walls had been impenetrable for many, many years. She hadn't experienced a "blind side" since she was an early teen, when first developing her "gift" as her Grandmama used to call it.

Puberty had hit and with that biological change, came a familial inheritance. Felicity was an Empath. She was able to acutely feel other's emotions and feelings. It skipped generations in her mother's family, so she was the lucky one.

She felt what others felt and she felt it with her entire being. Her grandmother was a cherished and well loved Empath in the little southern town where she lived helping people through their grief, their pain and their happiness. She was a good friend, a beloved neighbor and valued counselor.

After early incidents that had left Felicity paralyzed under the bombardment of the humanity that surrounded her, she learned to control and filter the feelings around her. So, by the time she turned 14 she could walk into a room full of people and not be squashed by their emotions.

She had full control of her gift, until now. She chose when and with whom she opened her mind and heart to. What was happening right now was unexplainable.

She lifted a hand to her temple as another stab of emotional pain, intense and hemorrhaging, blinded her. For a second, she couldn't see the people in front of her.

This person was in so much psychological agony Felicity didn't know how they could breath. Her natural instinct to help, sprung to life. All the sounds around her went silent as her heart reached out trying to find them.

As she concentrated, her senses touching and tasting the auras in the room, she finally saw him. Sitting by the window, at a table with three other people, sat a man who looked so out of place yet, like he was born to be there. He was stunning in a rugged, yet incredibly sensual way.

His aura intermittently pulsed between icy, cold blue and angry, turbulent purple. The man was extremely handsome, but aloof, almost brittle. He gave off a vibe of steely resolve, strength and sleekness, almost animalistic. Predatory and beautiful. Felicity crossed her legs as the image of a panther came to mind. Her body flushed in reaction.

He nodded to whatever the people at his table were saying. Those around him were laughing and smiling so that his stillness stood out even more. Like the world was moving on and he was sitting still.

Whatever he was going through in his life he was obviously keeping it private and trying to deal with it alone. Something or someone had hurt him. She sensed that his innate strength was forged from tragedy. Her appreciation for this stranger increased as she equated the level of his pain to the fact that he sat in this room, carrying on with his life and choosing to move forward.

The woman sitting to his left, with a strong family resemblance, placed her hand on his arm as she animatedly talked at him and with the others.

The strongest feeling of unease traveled up Felicity's arm. She felt a flash of discomfort at being touched mixed with warmth and love towards the woman. A tug-of-war between uncomfortableness and affection.

His lashes dipped as he blinked slowly, his eyes closing as another wave of emotional distress and sadness hit Felicity. She gasped from the impact just as he opened his eyes to look directly at her. They were both breathing hard as they each worked through his agony.

Felicity felt more than his pain now. With the stroke of his eyes on her, lust surged through her body as she got lost in the beauty of the man.

His brow crinkled as he looked at her, not understanding why she seemed to be in pain too and staring at him. He tipped his head as he tried to discern what she was going through. In a room full of noise and people, they...connected. Moments, beats in time, passed with a silent link of shared understanding.

The threads of their connection begun to shimmer and tingle with something other than his pain. It was replaced with his curiosity and his...interest.

He turned his head away, almost in shyness, from her knowing eyes to look down at his hand on the table. His fingers rubbing together like he was missing something between them. When next he looked up at her, his aura was the faintest mix of green and red. A fierce, forest green with a splash of brilliant, fiery red.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ponytails and Puddles"

~~~~~~~~~

  
Fingers of dawn warmed the quiet neighborhood street. The pavement and manicured sidewalks were still wet after the light drizzle of an early morning rain shower.

  
Felicity watched from her front door as her little Rose, holding her father’s hand as she jumped in puddles that sparkled in the sunshine, walked to the yellow school bus that waited at the corner.

  
Her bright green waterproof boots, she was a “daddy’s girl” of course, protecting her from her boisterous play.

  
The image of Oliver squatting down for a big hug from his little munchkin brought happy, grateful tears to her eyes. The picture of two heads pressed closely together and little arms holding on tight while her daddy lifted her up and placed her on the steps of the bus, would stay with Felicity for years.

  
Oliver waved and blew kisses to the little ponytails bobbing through the window while the bus pulled away.

He turned and walked towards home with a spring in his step and discreetly patting the spot over his heart.

Oliver and Felicity smiled at each other as he climbed the porch to gently pull her into his arms.

  
“She’s a happy monkey.” Oliver smirked as he tipped his head towards the disappearing bus.

  
“Do you think he will be too?” He asked as he placed a hand on Felicity’s very pronounced baby bump.

  
“It would be my preference.” Felicity said happily, as she repeated words from a long ago adventure and leaned in to kiss her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

"You Give Me The World"

**Set After Season 3**

~~~~~~~

Felicity loved their bedroom. Oliver had left the decorating decisions of their new home to her. He didn't care what it looked like as long as she was there to share it with him. His only request was for a king size bed with a headboard that had wrought iron. She had laughed at the naughtiness that request brought to mind, but after their first night "christening" it, she would never have it any other way.

The strings of white Christmas lights, she had strung all around the room, cast a warm inviting glow though the sheer fabrics that hung around the bed. Dark, rich wood panels peeked out from under the cream colored sheets and duvet.

"Oliver?" Felicity whispered, the mattress sinking and tipping as she crawled across the bed to sit on her folded knees next to his sleeping form. Her excitement and eagerness floated through the early morning calm.

"Mm," He murmured as he turned his head across his pillow to look at her. His eyes blinked open as an inherently, sexy smile formed just for her.

He was achingly stunning, Felicity thought as she watched him wake to her voice. No matter how many times they were together like this, he still took her breath away. He set her on fire. Instantaneous lust licked at her limbs, in between her sweet spots and all along the landscape of her skin, like a feverish slow burn.

The lean, powerful slope of his back begged for her fingers, maybe even her mouth to trace and taste, like a siren's call. She licked her lips and her mouth watered as she remembered exactly what he tasted like. Salt, wildness and man. Her man.

"You 'kay, baby?" He asked as he lifted his torso to turn towards her and placed his hand on her leg.

"Yes, I'm perfect...we're perfect." She whispered as she held the results of her pregnancy test in fingers that trembled and shook as she laughed and overflowed with happiness.

"Wha.." Was all Oliver could get out before Felicity's lips met his. She couldn't resist as she saw pure love, hope and joy spread across his face. Soon he would be sharing that incredible expression with their baby.

Once, twice, three times she kissed him as she said in between kisses, "We...are...perfect."

Oliver gently grabbed her waist and pulled her around till he lay over her on the soft bedding, cradled between her thighs. His arms sensually spread her arms above her head as he threaded his fingers through hers, squeezing them as he looked into the eyes of the woman who gave him the world, and said. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

“A Lonely Road No Longer”

For Aubrey travelingwinchester. Two of your favorite fandoms combined. Olicity with SPN references. 

~~~~~~

Oliver woke from a short catnap to the thumping bass of a rock song on the radio and Felicity singing along as she drove their rented 1967 Impala. Felicity had taken to calling the classic car, baby. They took turns driving as they made their way along the beautiful scenic route and enjoying being free to love one another. 

If he could spend the remainder of his life, just like this, he would. He reclined in the passenger seat, enjoying the crisp evening breeze flow over him as Felicity cruised a wee bit over the speed limit. Who would have thought she was a speed demon? He should have known with her attraction to helping and doing good for others that her daring spirit would translate into a passion for adrenaline.

He slowly blinked and took a deep breath as he just enjoyed and took in the moment. A scene like this, Felicity uninhibited and carefree with her hair loose and flowing wildly in the wind; with a tantalizing bare shoulder peeking out from under her sweater that hung down the curve of her shoulder, was still new and so very precious to him.   Her hands drummed across the steering wheel as she swayed to the music.  She glanced over to smile at him and then kissed her fingertips before reaching down to place them on his lips.

He grabbed them and affectionately kissed them back before she placed her hand back on the wheel. He believed he knew her so well after being friends and teammates for three years, but she still surprised him every day.  He knew it would be that way always.   
   
He loved knowing all the places on her body that caught fire at his lightest touch and the fact that just his warm breath across her skin could make her beg for him not to stop.  

He loved finding out that she knew the name of every state capital in the U.S and adored road trips. He loved that she was a morning person, happy to greet each day as it was born, even though they worked "the night shift" these past few years.  
He loved how sexy she looked in his clothes as they hugged and surrounded her when he couldn't. But, what he probably loved the most about her was her heart. It was so big and filled with so much love.  She beamed and glowed with how special she was.

He found his peace and his Heaven. He was no longer weary. He was happy.

She made him happy. She made him live for tomorrow and not for yesterday. Life was full of precious and fleeting moments and he was so grateful that she chose to spend hers with him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bring Me To My Knees"

**M-rated**

~~~~~~

Mine, to hold. Mine, to touch was all Oliver could think, as he watched Felicity walk towards the podium to make her acceptance speech. The board of Palmer Tech were finally acknowledging what he'd known since the first moment he met her; that she was special, that she was strong and intelligent and capable of anything she put her mind to.

Oliver's heart swelled with love and pride. It may have been his company before Felicity took over, but now, it was her baby to nurture and guide and she was doing one hell of an excellent job. 

Her long, shapely legs that were showcased within silk ribbon laced stilettos, strode across the ballroom. His hands tingled at the memory of what it felt like to touch and worship every part of her. Felicity's ass, her gloriously tight and plump ass though, was lovingly cupped and accentuated by her little black dress. He couldn’t help staring. His eyes enjoyed the view.

When Oliver said little black dress, he wasn't exaggerating. The sexy line of her bare shoulders and lean back peeked out from under a tasteful bowtie shaped halter top. 

He could still smell her on his skin as flashbacks of bending her forward and entering her from behind, flashed in his mind. He had walked into their bedroom earlier that night to see her bent over, one leg on a chair, lacing up her high heels. Her ass, delectable and luscious called out to him. He loved everything about her, but her backside was in a caliber of hotness all its own.

A grey fog of lust consumed him as he touched the small of her back and growled her name.

Felicity froze as Oliver's low, primitive voice licked across her senses.

"Felicity," She grew wet at the sound of her name on his lips. Each long syllable making her quiver with anticipation. He was asking and demanding in a way she couldn't and wouldn't ever say no to. The emotional connection and power they both held over each other, was something Felicity hoped would never go away.

Oliver's hands pulled her away from the chair and up against her dresser. He reverently bent down and placed his hands on her legs. His fingers shook from the force of his emotions as they slid up along her thighs to push her skirt over the curve of her ass. The dress was so tight he could only get it up halfway. Lush, plump cheeks peeked out from below the hem.

Holy hell, god damn and thank you whispered in his mind. Oliver had to force himself to breathe after seeing what she wore underneath. 

He couldn't help himself, he ran his lips over the exposed skin while his thumb traced along the green g-string she wore. Slow and with perfect pressure his finger journeyed from the bottom of her lace underwear, all the way up to the top where it dug below the band and moved the string aside. He could hear her sigh of pleasure.

Beautiful was all Oliver could think as her core glistened and enticed him. He was always amazed at the way her body always needed him as much as his needed hers. 

He stood up and couldn't unzip his pants fast enough. He lined himself up; looked at her in the mirror and drove home. Sweet, sweet home.

They both groaned as her slick heat, so hot it singed, swallowed him whole. She was so tight. Pleasure made their eyelids heavy as they both fought to keep them open. Felicity whimpered as he pulled back and then surged back into her.

Her spine curved as she pushed back till her ass rubbed against his tuxedo pants. He'd only unzipped his pants enough to push himself in her. Their rush of need, quick and all consuming, left them to the whims of their wants. Primal and heady.

The roughness of his trousers was like sandpaper across her fleshy cheeks. The slight graze only adding pleasure. 

Again and again he shoved into her. In and out, as he hands tightened around her waist. His fingers dug into her black satin dress as they chased their needs.

Her pretty bottles of assorted perfumes and creams shook and scattered across the tabletop.  
The cacophony of their passions drove his rhythm till they both found heaven.

Oliver came back to the present as Felicity began her speech. He looked around the room and took note of how she captivated everyone. She was beautiful and stunning and she was his to treasure.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kiss Me, Love Me"

Anon said: That kiss (upside down one) tho! Imagine Felicity Smoak coming home from a busy day of running her own company to find a sleepy Oliver lying across the bed.. he's so adorable she can't help but kiss him!

~~~~~~

 

Felicity dropped her purse on the floor and took off her heels one at a time as the front door of her and Oliver’s apartment clicked closed. Her feet ached and all she wanted was a hug and maybe a long warm soak in the tub. 

The low lights in the quiet loft reflected the lateness of the night. She had talked Oliver out of coming by the Palmer offices once they found out it would be another long night catching up on projects. She smiled as she recalled the phone call. He had been so upset that she wouldn't let him take care of her, but tonight had been filled with overseas phone calls and high tech schematics. Felicity absolutely adored the care and love Oliver showered on her as she took over Palmer Tech, but he needed to take care of himself too. 

With that thought, Felicity decided that tomorrow morning would be a perfect “omelet” day or rather a day where she made him toast and coffee. He needed a little spoiling and she hadn’t burnt toast yet and she did make excellent coffee.

Oliver had slowly taken on more responsibilities with the team and with that, he was burning both ends of the candle lately. The Green Arrow was needed just as much as the rest of the heroes he fought alongside with now.

She quietly walked across the living room, passing wrapped leftovers he'd placed on the kitchen countertop for her, and opened the door to their bedroom. The lights from the television flickered across the room to highlight Oliver laying on his back across their bed, sound asleep.

The poor guy. He was exhausted just like she was. She curled her toes into the soft rug that covered the bedroom floor, as she watched his chest gently rise and fall as he slept deeply. She loved to watch him sleep, that beloved face and that magnificent body, peacefully at rest. 

He had stripped his Arrow suit off, one piece at a time on his way to the bed. The green and black material strewn haphazardly across the room. Her eyes followed the pieces of clothing dropped on the floor till they zeroed in on his beautiful limbs.

She loved every hard and every soft curve and valley of his body. She now knew what it felt like against and surrounding her skin. It was love, comfort and lust all mixed together and shared. That's what Oliver did. He gave her... himself. 

She pulled her ponytail loose from its tie then slowly took off her clothes as she walked towards the corner of the bed where his head lay. She whispered his name so she wouldn't catch him by surprise. He was at ease with her, but she would always respect his animalistic instincts. They kept him alive and brought him home to her every night. 

"Oliver," she said again as she lowered her head to kiss him. The upside down angle adding to the delicateness of her kiss. She hovered till he opened his eyes and a smile formed as her hair fell around them like a private curtain of gold.

The wispy ends of her hair floated over his chest, enticing his fingers to run through its ends as their lips met and tongues sensually danced.

"Mmm, hello," He murmured as he slowly stretched; his arms and legs opening like an invitation to her.

"Hey.." She replied as she stood up then knelt on the bed and lowered her body over his. They both moaned as her body melted against his. Every fiber of her recognized and craved every inch of him. His muscular arms and delicious warmth encircled her.

He gently turned them over so his body covered hers. Her legs automatically spread and welcomed him within the cradle of her thighs. Even with their height difference, they fit...perfectly.

Her hand soothingly ran up over the slope of his back till she cupped the back of his neck and their eyes connected. 

"I missed you today." Oliver said as rubbed his nose against hers and relished the feel of her hands on his skin. His head came to rest near her shoulder and small puffs of his breath brushed against her cheek. He felt complete now. She was home and she was safe. 

"Me too, baby. Me, too." Felicity said sleepily as their bodies relaxed and their two hearts beat in synch, as one. 

Sweet sleep took over as two heroes found rest in a dreamless state. Dreamless because their dreams were now fulfilled when they woke up...together.


	10. Chapter 10

"Treats For Everyone"

A/N: Established Olicity. Have a safe and fun Halloween, everyone!

~~~~~~~~

 

"Thank you, Miss Felicity!" Screamed the rambunctious trio of little girls who lived on Felicity's neighborhood street. Their bags and plastic pumpkins were full of chocolate and assorted goodies.

Uncharacteristic quiet filled the inside of the house as Felicity closed the front door on the three adorable minions. Straggling groups of kids and adults dressed in costumes were heading home after a night full of trick or treating. 

As Felicity turned off the lights and locked up, she grew curious as to where everyone was. She was so used to chaos and never ending giggles and questions like, "what made their yellow Labrador, Maury, yellow?”… that, the quiet was so loud.

The whirlwind life of running a Fortune 500 company and being married to The Green Arrow and fighting crime was nothing compared to raising an energetic six year old boy who was the identical image of his father at that age.

She walked down the hall to the half open door of her son's bedroom and peeked around the door jamb. Oliver's voice was alternating between a calm "daddy's" voice and a deep, evil toned green monster.

Oliver looked up over the little blonde head of their son, Tommy, to smile at Felicity as he continued reading from the book Tommy held up for him. Felicity's heart swelled with so much love as she watched her two special guys enjoying their bedtime story.

Tommy was so caught up in the voices and faces that his father was making that he never noticed his mother standing by the door. Only after the hero came to the rescue of the little boy in the book and all the monsters were fed chocolate chip cookies and were now happy did Tommy look up and squeal, "Mommy!"

Could there be anything more incredible than hearing your name said with complete love and excitement by a child who adored you? Nope, nothing could compete. Your name passionately whispered by your lover came only a close second, but never first.

"Hey, sweetheart, did you have fun tonight?" Felicity asked, as she sat down on the other side of her sleepy, eyes drooping heavily child. Her lips brushed against his forehead as he instantly fell into his typical deep sleep of abandonment. 

"I guess that's a yes," Felicity said with a huge smile as she and Oliver tip toed out of Tommy's room and shut the door. 

Oliver grabbed Felicity by her waist and took her hand and danced them down the hall to their master bedroom.

"My dear Felicity, I deduce... by your exhilarated heart rate under my fingers, the glimmer of sexual interest in your eyes and especially by the hand that is currently squeezing my ass, that I can give you at least three orgasms tonight." Oliver said as he grabbed the Sherlockian deerstalker hat, that he'd placed on the hallway coat rack earlier, and slid it back on.

"Yay, three!" Felicity replied with a fist pump as Oliver's hands slid under her zombie cheerleader skirt and lifted her up so her legs curled around his hips. Her two silky ponytails trailed along his cheeks as she kissed her high functioning sociopathic archer like the zombie apocalypse had arrived. Halloween was always so much fun in the Queen family.

Oliver walked them into their bedroom where he softly kicked their door shut. Behind the closed door; the mystery of where Felicity's G-spot was located was "solved" over and over again.


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt fill. Rated M for subject matter. Warning: contains sensitive subject matter: a miscarriage. Takes place after 4x09.

"Out Of The Dark"

~~~

"Mr. Queen?" Inquired one of Felicity's doctors as he walked into the semi-darkened hospital room to find Oliver sitting beside her bedside. Several doctors had worked on Felicity though the night, but Oliver knew this man to be the one in charge.

Oliver tensed, his tie askew and his white dress shirt stained with anguish and blood, Felicity’s blood...as he stood up to shake the doctor’s hand.

Exhaustion, anxiety and fear had been residing in every cell of Oliver’s body for the last twelve hours. Twelve hours of touch and go, of flat lines and heartbeats, of loss and hard fought returns.

"Mr. Queen, I’m Dr. Redding. Can we take a moment to talk in private?”

"I...I can't leave her," Oliver replied, as both he and the doctor looked down at Felicity’s still body, multiple tubes and IV lines feeding her nutrients and medicine. The only sounds in the room were the steady beeps of her life monitoring machines.

"We won't go far, please."

Oliver fought with the fear of leaving her, but he could tell the doctor had something serious to discuss. He leaned over and kissed Felicity softly on the forehead then whispered, "I love you," across her skin before following the other man to a private office across the hall.

"Please, sit."

"Alright," Oliver said, as he sat down heavily in one of the chairs and pressed his fingers against his tired eyes before focusing on the man before him.

"This is very difficult Mr. Queen, and I'm very sorry to have to come to you with this news. I understand you and Ms. Smoak are engaged…...Ms. Smoak was 5 weeks pregnant.”

".....What? Pregnant?" Oliver asked, stunned as the words sunk in and one in particular, splintered his heart in two. The one syllable that left a chasm he didn't know would ever heal. ‘Was.’

"I'm sorry, we couldn't save the child. The trauma Ms. Smoak sustained from the gunshot wound was overwhelming. I am truly sorry for your loss.”

Oliver didn't hear anything more of what the doctor had to say. Numbness took over as his mind narrowed into a tunnel of complete and utter devastation...and then only darkness, at the thought of when he would have to tell Felicity.

Because she would wake. She would come back to him and he would have to tell her.

~~~~~~

Across the hall, Felicity’s eyes fluttered and moved rapidly under her eyelids.

The heart monitoring machine reacted the moment her heart beat accelerated and in her...subconscious, she was coaxed “awake” by the sound of a child's laugh.

She smiled at the giggling that made all her aches and pains disappear.

Felicity didn't feel anything now. As she slowly blinked and looked around her, everything was grey, the walls, the floor, and even the bed she lay in... then the room tipped and the next time Felicity came to, she felt a soft, warm weight nestled against her chest. With every breath she took, the faint scent of baby powder and love filled her lungs.

She tried to stay, to hug the small bundle closer against her chest, but her mind was so foggy...she drifted off.

When next she woke, she saw images in front of her, almost like a projection of old home movies. Moving images of a beautiful Fall day.

A small boy of about 7, jumped into a pile of brilliant orange and coffee colored leaves as a little puppy tried to join in the fun too; leaping and burrowing into the leaves with him. And a man, who looked just like Oliver, but a little older, was playing with both of them. Oliver?

She was so tired, so very tired. Had it been Oliver?

The images swayed and curved turning the fall day into one of a buttercup, yellow kitchen, where the same beautiful little boy, now about 12, was learning to make pancake mix. A woman with blonde hair and glasses, she looked like...it’s me, Felicity unbelievably realized. She was explaining the delicate technique of flipping the perfect pancake and the pairing of “only” maple syrup with pancakes with him.

“Your father says it’s all in the wrist,” she explained to the young boy as he smiled back up at her and eagerly waited to pour chocolate chips into the mix...your father…my god, the child’s smile was as sweet as Oliver’s. He was theirs. Their beautiful child.

The kitchen image shifted.

“No, no, please not yet..not yet. I want to stay with him,” Felicity whispered.

Their son was now 18, tall and handsome. He grinned with unusual patience as his doting parents made sure his bow tie was straight and that he didn't forget his prom date's corsage as he tried to get out the door to pick her up.

Excitement filled Felicity as she looked at her two favorite men in the world standing side by side. Her two favorite men...

She could feel the image begin to waiver and her heart ached at the briefness of her time.

Pretty flowers and a simple altar came into sharp focus. Felicity watched from a church pew, her hand wrapped tenderly within Oliver's, as their baby boy promised and gave his heart to the woman of his dreams. Felicity was so very proud.

“Felicity? Can you hear me? I need you to come back to me, please.” The heartbreaking plea broke through the image and the hand that was wrapped around her own, tightened and squeezed.

She was so torn. She didn’t want to leave her dream of images, but she could hear the fear and need in the voice that spoke to her. Her dream was safe and beautiful and lovely and...she was afraid to face the voice that continued to call her name.

At that moment her son turned his head and smiled at her tenderly from the church altar and in his eyes, Felicity saw that she needed to go towards the voice. That her son would be alright. That she could leave. That he loved her.

Pain slammed into Felicity’s chest as her body lurched in a curve and her eyes opened wide.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay Felicity. It’s me. I’m right here.” A worried and tired looking Oliver said, as he held onto her shoulders from where he leaned over her.

“Oliver,” Felicity croaked out as she tried to work her dry, strained throat muscles.

“You've been shot Felicity. You're at the hospital. You're going to be okay.”

“Oliv….” Felicity didn't have the strength to finish his name.

“Just rest baby, you're safe. Just rest. I love you.” Oliver said as Felicity’s eyes blinked till they finally stayed closed.

Four nights later, Felicity lay quietly against Oliver’s arm watching him fight against a bad dream. The hospital bed was small for the two of them, but they didn't care. She gently rubbed her fingers over his hand and he came awake.

“Hi,” she said gently as his eyes focused on where he was.

“Hi,” Oliver replied as he placed his hand over hers. He nuzzled the side of her cheek with his nose as they relaxed into each other. The nurses had kindly turned a blind eye to their need to touch and be close. As long as Oliver lay gently beside her on the bed and was careful, they were okay with it all.

“What are you keeping from me? No, don't shut me out,” Felicity said, as she felt his body tense. “I'm here, alive. You said everyone on the team was okay. What's haunting you?” Felicity asked as she met the eyes of an exhausted Oliver. She knew he was worried about her recovery, but there was something else, a heavy weight of emotion he’d been carrying since she woke up.

She could hear him sigh, but not with relief. All she heard was...pain.

~~~~~

Oliver had been trying to be strong for her. From the moment he woke to the moment he fell into tumultuous sleep every night, he fought against telling her about their child. He needed to tell her and share his grief, but he also needed her to recover.

The burden of knowledge was eating him alive. And now as he looked into her eyes he knew he was going to destroy her.

“Felicity,” was all he could whisper as his eyes filled with emotion.

“Oliver, you're scaring me,”

“I don't mean to, I'm sorry. I'm here with you okay, I'm right here, okay? It's bad,” he said, as he squeezed her hand and looked directly into her eyes.

“Felicity, you were pregnant,....but we lost the baby. The gunshot trauma caused a miscarriage.” Oliver said as he lifted his hand to cup the side of her cheek as her eyes filled with tears.

“No...no...no.” Felicity whispered in disbelief as she shook her head no, against the palm of his hand. She couldn't breathe. She had been pregnant? The poignancy of the loss consumed her.

It hurt too much. It hurt. It hurt so much.

She knew she had missed a period, but she had just thought it was stress related. After joining the team her cycles had become erratic.

She had been carrying a precious baby within herself. Her child. Their child.

“Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry,” Felicity said as she realized the pain he was going through and had been going through without her.

“Please don't say you're sorry. The only person that needs to say they’re sorry is the person responsible for hurting you. And I will find him and…”

“Shhh,” she quietly whispered, her fingers reaching up and grasping his where they still cupped the side of her face, trying to calm him.

There would be a time and place for that. Right now, ... they needed to take care of each other and she needed to…

A shooting pain lanced through her head and an avalanche of images bombarded her. Images of Fall leaves and a beautiful boy, pancakes, and smiles that melted a mother’s heart. Every moment that she remembered, warmed her soul. Love and laughter. Love and joy. Love.

“Oliver!” She gasped, anxiously needing to tell him what she had seen.

“What? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”  
he asked, as he eased away and looked over her body.

“Oliver I met him, he was so beautiful and full of laughter and fun and he loved us..you played in the Fall leaves with him and we ate his lopsided and burnt pancakes..” She whispered the images to him and breathed life into them and made them memories.

Felicity shared the awe and love of their child long into the night, until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

After she fell into a desperate sleep, it was her delicate, yet wistful smile that kept Oliver going. When the pain threatened to overwhelm him, he looked to her. She had always been his tether to survive. He would be hers. They would survive the loss of their child.

Oliver had seen many things, both mystical and magical and if Felicity said she saw their child...he believed her.

He would cherish the memories she shared with him. He would love his child’s mother with everything he had.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sun and Fun"

A/N: This is short, but hopefully sweet.

~~~~~~ 

Emma Moira Queen lazily pushed her bright yellow inner tube around and around on the water with the palm of her hand.  The cold, crystal clear river water froze her bottom as the warm summer day heated her skin to a golden tan.

Long tresses of her honey blonde hair trailed in the water as she tilted her head back, off one side of the tube, and the world passed her by, upside down.

Each time she spun around she spotted her parents sitting, side by side on their picnic blanket with their arms causally around each other. Her mother's laughter floated in on the same breeze as the yellow pollen and dandelion petals. Emma could never not smile at her mother's happiness and her daddy was the best at making her mommy happy.

She had over heard them talking a few weeks before, of the stresses of their work, both in and out of the office and was now pleased to find them all on a vacation.  

Emma knew her mom was a computer wiz who helped her father keep people safe.  No matter who they were in the world, to her, they were the 'bestest parents ever.'

They helped her with school projects, like the awesome erupting volcano that erupted a little too much.  The entire kitchen counter was flooded with pink ooze, and they all laughed as they cleaned it up before ordering pizza.  

They jogged in her favorite park as Emma followed close on her lime green bicycle that had red streamers in the handle bars.  She also had a bell that she could ring 'for emergencies' her daddy explained.  Or to tell people she was coming up along side them.  You had to be polite that way when you shared the park path her mother instructed.

Her daddy happened to be super hero, too.  They had come across a poor stray dog on the side of the road and he had pulled over and picked up the dirt matted and shaking animal. He took him to the vet where he was taken special care of.  

Emma was able to visit the now healthy and happy dog the day he was adopted by a neighborhood family.  She got a lot of fun, wet and sloppy puppy licks on her face during that visit.

Yup, she had the 'bestest' parents ever.

"Ohh, Tommyyyyy, I'm going to get you!" Emma screamed. Her thoughts abruptly interrupted as her bothersome little  brother cannon balled into the water near her, splashing cold water all over her.  

Well, maybe she just had the 'best' parents in the world since they did decide to have her annoying little brother.


	14. Chapter 14

“Burning It Down”

A/N: There are a few naughty cuss words, but I felt they were entirely appropriate. lol. 

~~~~

Jillian loved to people watch and tonight was no exception. She found herself doing exactly that, in the upscale and very posh bar her best friend had dragged her to. 

It was called Masks, and since opening a month earlier it was all about "who you knew" to get in. Exclusive, opulent and decadent were a few words that came to mind when asked, "What's it like?"

Luckily her friend Damian was all hot and flirty with the doorman so they got entry.

She thought the interior was incredible with its rock walls, flickering gas lantern lights, rich cherry wood and rod iron decor. It was a very, very chic wine cellar if anyone were to ask her.

The lighting, soft and low, made everyone look gorgeous and enticing dark corners invited private moments for a little fun. 

As Jillian watched a few heated scenes being played out in the shadows, a man caught her eye as he walked in. Or more like sucked the air out of your lungs kinda entrance. Tall, dark and handsome wasn't good enough to describe the perfection she was gawking at. He was at least six foot, wearing an exquisitely tailored black suit and had a chiseled jaw hard enough to cut diamonds. 

His eyes, incandescent and with razor intent searched the room. As they grazed over her, the air turned electric. This man exuded strength and sensuality.

He stopped his search of the room as he spotted a blonde sitting at the end of the bar. All Jillian could see of the woman, through the crowd, were delicate stiletto heels on long, shapely crossed legs. A lean bare back was displayed within a sexy backless slip of a dress. A slit ran up her side and highlighted enough toned thigh to get even Jillian interested.

Chiseled jaw seemed to get even more intense and his delectable mouth got even sexier as he licked his plump lower lip and walked towards the woman.

Jillian corrected herself, he didn't walk to the bar, the man...god damn, glided. Focused, primitive and sensual like a hungry animal on the hunt. Jillian could feel her cheeks flush as she watched all that male perfection walk by. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the scent of his cologne, spicy, heated and provocative as it floated towards her. 

His seemed to be rubbing the fingers of his left hand together as he passed by her table. Yes, she was looking that closely. She could just imagine what those fingers would feel like skimming along her bare skin, warm and....wow, she needed to slow down on those cocktails she'd been sipping on. Whatever was in them was making her imagination run wild. 

She coughed up a sip of the delicious liquid and gingerly lowered her martinis glass onto her table top as her eyes caught the back side of the mysterious man.

“Fuck me,” came voluntarily, extremely voluntary out of her mouth as the man’s suit lovingly cupped and strained over his hard as rock, ass.  
Jillian could see the man’s reflection in the room length mirror that ran behind the bar. 

His face, all hard angles and striking, completely transformed. A smile, tender and beautiful, spread across his face as the blonde woman looked up and met his smile with one of her own.

Is that what love looks like thought Jillian? She would die to have a man look at her the way this man was looking at that woman. 

The blonde slowly stood up and even with those stiletto heels, only stood as tall as the shoulders of the man in front of her. 

She seductively moved into his personal space and placed her hand over his heart. They stood there, eyes making love to the each other, as her hand slowly slid up his chest and curved around his neck. She pulled his head down for a long, deep, wet kiss. 

Jillian’s adrenaline and lust, yes, she was turned on, rushed through her veins as the couple’s heat burned the room down around them. 

“Heyyy, girl! What are staring at so intently?” Her best friend Damian asked, as he slid into the corner booth and gave Jillian a small nudged. “Oh, I see.”

“What?” Jillian responded, not really paying attention as she watched the gorgeous couple end their hot kiss with a gentle one before walking onto the dance floor hand in hand. They swayed slowly, their bodies melting into one. 

“Mmm, that fabulous specimen of a man is The Oliver Queen,” Damian whispered into Jillian’s ear. “And he's totally and completely off the market according to the tabloids.”

“Damian, not everything you read in the gossip magazines are true!”

“I have a feeling this piece of gossip is…” Damian replied, as they both wistfully stared at the couple that reminded them both what they wished for as they looked for the loves of their lives. The couple’s love was palpable and undeniable.

“Don't worry Jilly, we’ll have that someday. Now that we know its possible and very, very real.”


	15. Chapter 15

"Summer Haze"

Rated M

~~~~~

“Fe-li-ci-ty, what are you doing?” Oliver asked, not fully believing what he was seeing. He glanced around nervously even though he knew they were the only ones a mile out of the isolated Italian harbor. The small boat they had rented for the week was anchored not far from where they were swimming.

The bright colored houses that lay along the cliff line were a gorgeous reminder of their time spent away from Starling. Oliver never thought, as he drove his Porsche off into the sunset with Felicity a month earlier, that he would feel so complete, so happy. It wasn't a surprise that she would make him feel those things, but he was so happy that he could make her feel them, too. 

A red bikini-top splashed in the water after smacking into his stunned face. He grabbed onto it as it began to sink into deeper depths.

“Oliver, if you don't know, we have to talk.” Felicity said, as she laughed and seductively swam back towards him. Could a person swim seductively, oh hell yes.

Her bare shoulders glided through the surface of the beautiful, placid water of the Mediterranean as her hair, up in a sexy mess of a bun showcased her natural beauty. She took his breath away. She always had and always would. 

As she got closer he could just see the very top curves of her breasts. They weren't fully exposed, but enticing nevertheless. They beckoned for his touch. He had learned quickly that they were one of Felicity’s erogenous zones and quite frankly his too. He loved how they fit perfectly into the palm of his hands. How he could make her sigh when his calloused hands cupped and played with them and their flavor; like sweetness and sunshine. 

He wondered if it was the cool temperature of the water or his watching her so intently that made her nipples erect. He didn't care at this point. He only knew that his mouth watered and his body hardened, all over. He smiled at her as she stopped and floated in front of him. 

“Hey,” she said, as she kissed him softly while her long legs wrapped around his waist. He reached for hers as he tread water to keep them both afloat. 

“Hey, yourself,”

“I was thinking…,”

“Oh no, that can be dangerous,”

“Ha, yes it can, my beautiful man,”

“What..were..you..thinking?” Oliver asked in between kissing her eyes, cheeks, then lips. His last kiss on the lips deepened as her arms came around his shoulders and she sank against him.

He moaned as those delightful nipples burrowed into his chest. His lower body stood at attention as she ground her hips against his.

“What? Oh yeah, I…,” Felicity whispered as Oliver continued their mutual beneficial distractions. He placed kisses all along her neck. His hands smoothed down her wet back and found the curves of her luscious ass and squeezed. 

“I was going to say, … I'm hungry and,” Felicity said as her nimble, dexterous fingers found him through his shorts and rubbed up and down his quickly thickening length. 

After a moment of play she looked into his lust heavy eyes and pulled the waistband of his swim shorts down just enough to release his member. 

“I know exactly what I want,” she continued as Oliver’s hands tightened around her ass cheeks. She pushed her bikini bottoms aside, mounted him then slid down, slowly, till she took him completely within the scalding heat of her body. 

“God, baby, you feel so good,” Oliver groaned as he rubbed his face against hers till he found her lips once again. 

“So good,” Felicity responded against his lips as she moved against him. They both slipped a little below the water as they tried to figure out how to make love in water. 

“Wait, wait baby,” Oliver pleaded, as he hugged her close, their bodies still joined as he swam them over to their boat. With each kick of his powerful legs he moved deeper, in and out her body. 

“Grab onto the ladder. That's it,” he instructed, as she half sat on the ladder rung that hung off the side of the boat. Felicity tightened her legs around his waist as Oliver now had leverage to push her against. He moved slow and deep till he made her smile and scream his name, multiple times.

While they rested against each other, blissfully happy, one of the most gorgeous sunsets ever seen lit the sky as the sun slipped under the horizon.


	16. Chapter 16

“A Promise of Love”

Olicity/family Fluffy Fluff

~~~~~

“Oh Emma, it's so beautiful,” whispered her mother, Felicity Queen, as Emma ran her finger over the glossy picture of her dream dress.

“Isn't it Mom? Its like something out of a fairytale, flowy and just....my heart loves it,” Emma said with a huge sigh full of happiness, as she folded the wedding magazine in half so the image was all they could see. The sweetheart neckline, that topped exquisite layers of ethereal material, drew their eyes to the page as both mother and daughter admired a true work of fashion.

She leaned against her mother's shoulder as they both sat on her childhood bed looking through wedding magazines and websites. Her parents still kept her bedroom just the way she had left it years earlier. Purple walls that held frames of sports ribbons and picture collages, bookshelves full of beloved books and old furry stuffed friends who still lay waiting on her bed for her. So many warm and fond memories surrounded her.

Emma had been living a few hours away from her hometown of Star City after graduating from college with a degree in Art Restoration. She loved her work in the museum and the life and friends she had made, but ‘home’ was her parents.

She missed them terribly, but thank goodness her mother was a tech guru and they stayed in touch with all kinds of gadgets. Emma was more like her father, a little slow with modern technology, but an ace in physicality. Not only was she tackling wedding plans, but she was training for her first triathlon. Nothing as intense as the Iron Man, but one that challenged her.

“Did you ‘know’ when you found your perfect dress, Mom?”

“Well, yes and yes. I had two of them,” she explained with a chuckle.

“Two of them? I didn't know that,” Emma said, as she turned to face her mother in surprise and folded her legs on the bed, settling in to listen to her mother’s story.

“You know the lovely dress that you see in our wedding photos, but your Dad and I...we held a second ceremony in Bali a week after. Just the two of us at sunset.”

“That sounds so romantic,”

“It was. I wasn't expecting it and I walked into our honeymoon suite and there was this dress on our bed. A long, dark green maxi dress with an intricate pattern of red flowers that just seemed to float around me. It's nothing like your beautiful dress, but...it was and still is very special to me.

“Dad bought it for you?”

“He did. And…it was perfect,”

“Dad’s pretty awesome isn’t he?”

“I’ll keep him a little longer,” her mother agreed with laughter and a smile that showed how much her parents still adored one another.

Emma knew she had chosen a man just as special as her father and she hoped she had as many wonderful years together with him as her parents had with each other.


	17. Chapter 17

“A Reflection of Love”

A/N: Olicity Family Fluffy Fluff. I received a wonderful prompt from my friend Flo for “Fleurs ou Joie” and I had wanted to write a continuation for a family moment I wrote last week because I felt Oliver deserved a sweet moment, too. So, I combined the two. Please read the previous chapter first.

~~~~~~~

 

“Dad, you're such a sweetheart,” Emma said, as she hugged her father, Oliver Queen, from behind after finding him sitting in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee.

The bright daffodil painted room still echoed with years of love, laughter, and heartwarming scents of homemade chocolate chip cookies and burnt pancakes. Beloved burnt pancakes that her Mom had shaped into Mickey Mouse faces.

“Why, yes I am,” he answered with good humor as he laid his hand over hers and squeezed before releasing her.

They shared big smiles as Emma poured herself a cup of coffee, scooping a spoonful of her favorite  dark cocoa powder her parents always kept around for her and stirring it in, as she sat down across from her dad at the corner island table.

“It's always nice to get compliments, but where did that come from?”

“Mom just shared your ‘secret’ honeymoon surprise. How you bought her a dress and planned a second wedding ceremony in Bali,”

“Dad, that was epicly romantic,” Emma said, as her father turned a few shades of pink at her comments.

“Um, well, I have my moments of brilliance every once in a while,” he replied, as a shy smile spread across his face. Memories filtered through Oliver’s mind of Felicity, beautiful in her green and red summer dress walking down the stone path of their secluded bungalow that overlooked a sandy stretch of beach. Her long blonde hair hanging loose but for a handmade crown of tropical flowers she made once she learned of his plans. Oliver’s eyes closed briefly as he swore he could still smell the delicate floral scent that surrounded them as he had leaned in to kiss her after they spoke their words of love.

“Your mother is as beautiful to me today as she was the first day I met her,”

“You and Mom are such inspirations to me, Dad. I don’t think I say it enough, but I love you both.” Emma said as emotions of love and joy overwhelmed her as her parents reflected what true love could be like. Gentle touches, kind and supportive words shared and upmost respect given and received. Emma wanted that kind of partnership and knew she had found it.

“We love you too, Emma, always.”


	18. Chapter 18

"Ignite Me"

Prompt - I want my hands in your hair.   
M-rated

~~~~~~

Oliver didn’t know what drove him more insane, her lips and tongue that were tasting their way down his body or the silky strands of her long, wet hair that trailed sensually along the same seductive path. Felicity’s fingers reverently traced the muscles of his six pack then curved along the exquisite sides of his hips. He looked down at her and watched as her dark blonde head moved closer and closer to the core of his manhood. She made him so damn hard. 

Steam permeated the shower as the temperature of the bathroom skyrocketed and it didn’t only have to do with the hot water.

A low, guttural moan escaped his lips and his head fell back against the damp tile as she took him deep into her hot, moist mouth. His fingers slid through her hair to grasp the back of head as she greedily sucked him like he was her favorite hard candy. She was so beautiful. Her eyes shut in bliss as she enjoyed him. As she enjoyed herself. 

“God, Felicity,” he whispered as he watched her give him pleasure. Hard, edgy, almost painful in its intensity. He tried to control his hips, but they moved, matching the suction of her hunger for him.

He twisted her heavy, damp curls around his wrist twice; pulling the strands tight. Her eyes blinked open as she felt him tug and pull and listened to his breaths quicken. They watched each other until everything became too much. 

The image of her red lips around his dick and his hands in her hair pushed him over the edge. She wouldn’t let him go and he exploded. His body jerked from the force of his release. She hummed, her throaty vibrations massaging him through his climax as she enjoyed every last drop.

Oliver growled and pulled her up by her hair. He took her into his arms and crowded her against the wall. Her body sliding against his as he took her lips and kissed her deeply. He tasted himself on her tongue and his cock twitched and harden again. He could never get enough of her. He never would. She was his. In his blood. In his heart.

As the water flowed over their bodies, Felicity reached down and took hold of his growing member and fisted, then pumped him. She smiled against his lips as she watched the ecstasy on his face.

“You’re incorrigible,” 

“I know,” she responded quite proudly, as Oliver bent down and lifted her so her legs went around his waist. He lined himself up against her slit and they both groaned as he pushed into her. He leaned them both against the wall and slowly slid all..the..way..in. She felt so good. Home, she was his home.


	19. Chapter 19

“Light And Warmth”

A/N: set during s1 after Felicity joined OTA.  Olicity AU. Sentence prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

~~~~

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” Oliver gently joked as Felicity woke to find him sitting in a chair beside her hospital bed.

A hospital bed? Oh no, what kind of mess did she get herself into now and goodness, did this man ever not look incredibly beautiful, Felicity privately mused.

Even run ragged and worrying about everyone and everything, Oliver Queen was painfully exquisite. And he never joked like this with her. She must have scared him.

Their relationship was still growing and evolving and Felicity was still trying to find her footing with him as well. He perplexed her. He was a puzzle she was attracted to and wanted to study and solve. And in an extremely private corner of her mind she admitted; to touch, admire and comfort, too.

Her cheeks blushed a light pink as her thoughts ran directly into a most inappropriate direction about a “friend” as possible.

She realized she must have collapsed as she had stood up to leave the lair the night before. She hadn't been eating properly, food was just not on her horizon and she was pushing herself physically and mentally, working long hours with Oliver and Diggle at night and during the day...making sure her IT job didn't suffer.

“Sorry, I don't know what came over me,”

“I do, you need to make sure you keep yourself, a priority. I know my asking you to join our team, was bringing you into..”

“Stop, please. I know what I was agreeing to, Oliver.” Felicity interrupted him before he went any further.

He looked down at his hands and sighed then looked back up at her and shared a small fragile smile. Her breath caught as her body swiftly reacted to it and to him. Adrenaline and pure lust coursed through her veins.

His smile transformed his normally intense seriousness into a lightness and warmth that she wanted to bask in. It was so rare and so appealing that she never wanted him to lose it.

And then it was gone.

“I just need you...and Diggle, to take care. I..I, care. You're both my friends.” His impenetrable shield of grave responsibility was now back in place. She shivered at the loss of what he hid behind it.

She could only hope that one day someone special would be allowed in and be given the tremendous gift of living within his light and warmth. She wished that for him.

“Okay, only if you do the same,” Felicity replied, trying to make sure he knew she understood his concern and that he..was just as important and cared for.


	20. Chapter 20

"A Past Most Precious"

A/N: Set around 5x01.  Short angsty drabble.

~~~~~~~

Felicity’s voice echoed off the walls. The emptiness of the lair still caught Oliver off-guard. It snuck up on him at the oddest of moments. He had been trying to accept that both John and Thea were now leading lives, they chose. Lives that were important to them. Missions they needed to go on and accomplish.

But Felicity, she had stayed. She chose to share her mission with him. The safety of her city and its people was a mission bigger than the hurt and pain he had caused her. She always amazed him. She extended to him, her friendship, incredible talents and her belief in him. After everything, she was still there.

She sat in front of her babies and her hands flew across the keyboards. She was always so animated when she talked. Her body and her thoughts in constant motion. Her hair brushed across her neck as she turned to see if he was listening.

She had cut her hair.

He closed his eyes as intimate images assailed him. Silky blonde hair fanned out across their bed, heavy, thick strands wrapped around his hand as he pulled her in for a deep, wet kiss and luxurious waves falling down her back as she pulled it free from her ponytail after a long day. All those memories were precious to him, but what he missed the most was the quiet, early mornings when she had slept in his arms, safe and trusting, as he ran his fingers through the soft curls. Those moments when she had trusted in him and in their future.

“Oliver?”

“Yes,” he replied, as he opened his eyes and walked towards her terminal.

“Where were you, just now?”

“No where. I’m here. What did you find on the sample I brought to you last night?”

Two voices ebbed and flowed around the lair while Star City, ignorant of its two heroes’ sacrifices, slept.


	21. Chapter 21

"Dinner Can Wait"

 

A/N: This is a Olicity prompt fill for @tempestinblue who has fabulous dreams of Olicity. It takes place during what I’m hoping will happen by the end of s5. I hope you like it! M-rated and NSFW.

~~~~~~

  
Sinfully hungry fingers, with dark, cherry red painted nails, slid down the front of his white dress shirt and tugged his leather belt loose. Oliver tried to keep his voice calm. Fiscal responsibility and budget numbers became a jumbled mess, in what was left of his brain, as he spoke over the intercom with the city accounting office.

  
He’d only just hung up the phone before having to grab hold of the edge of his mayoral office desk. Those fingers… found their prize; his quickly hardening shaft, that strained against the confines of his pants, and began to massage its increasing length. He had to swallow back the groan that came from the extreme pleasure.

  
A knock at his door startled him and he tried to push his chair in closer and sit up straighter as his secretary, Rose, walked in. He automatically nodded yes, and agreed to who knows what, while his zipper was being carefully lowered over his excited flesh and his penis was freed.

  
He had to get rid of Rose. Now.

  
A hand took hold of his penis, squeezing and firmly stroking up and down, while a thumb skimmed along the sensitive edges of the head of his cock. It spread the pearl sized drops of his precum around and around the tip of his organ forcing him to bite down on his lower lip to stymie a groan. Dear God, she was going to kill him with her touch.

  
“Rose, my…head…is pounding, can we continue this later?”

  
The firm stroking intensified and he was so close to the edge. Rose needed to leave.

  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you weren’t feeling well. I’ll check on you later,”

  
The office door shut closed as a warm, wet mouth swallowed his dick and….he woke up; his heart beating a thousand beats a minute, to find Felicity’s gorgeous blue eyes watching him from where she was kneeling between his legs.

  
Her beautiful blond hair hung loose over her shoulders and her cheeks blushed pink with her growing arousal. He must have fallen asleep on the living room couch in the loft and he couldn’t think of a better way to have been woken up. They were going to meet for dinner, but it looked like Felicity wanted dessert first.

  
“Felicity,” Oliver whispered as his shoulders arched off the back of the cushion as she sucked on him like he was her favorite treat. Her tongue and mouth enjoying every hard inch of him.

  
He was close…but he didn’t want to come like this. He wanted to be inside her. It had been so long since they’d been together. They’d agreed to date again, slow and easy this time, and here she was…a dream come to life.

  
He leaned forward to pull her off him. She resisted for a second before her mouth released him and she climbed into his lap. Her flowing floral skirt fell over his legs and the satin material of her underwear slid against his dick.

  
“Hey,” he said against her mouth as he cupped her face. Her curls cascaded over his hands as he brought her in for a kiss. His tongue licked across her plump lips and then pushed into her moist depths. They both moaned as the kiss grew hotter and her hips ground against his.

  
His hands left her face and smoothed down her back and over the curve of her ass till they found their way under her dress. Wet satin met his fingers as he found her pulsing center. He rubbed against her till she broke from their kiss and pleaded, “Oliver, I need you. Please,”

  
He pushed her underwear to the side and positioned himself at her opening.

  
“I love you, Felicity. I always have,”

  
He pulled her hips down and she took him. All of him. His body, his heart and his soul.  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**"Mayhem, Moonlight and a Merry Christmas"**

A Christmas Olicity Historical AU: What happens when a handsome Earl is visited by a beautiful young debutante in the middle of the night?

A/N: Wishing you all a wonderful Holiday season and a very, Merry Christmas. This one-shot was inspired by one of my favorite Historical Romance books called, “To Wed A Wicked Earl” by Olivia Parker.

~~~~~~~~

1820 London

 

Long, cold fingers, of the frosty December night, trailed over the bare chest and sculpted arms of the slumbering Earl of Starling, Oliver Queen.

They startled him from the heated depths of a particularly, enjoyable dream. One filled with a beloved, bespectacled visage, peony pink tinted lips and lustrous blonde curls that his sleep muddled brain swore could still be felt wrapped around his fingers.

Oliver shivered then sat up. His silk bedsheet pooling around his waist as he peered through sleepy eyes in the direction of the loud thud that echoed from the far corner of his master suite. The French doors of his second story bedroom balcony stood open and he watched in dismay as a dark shadow twisted and fought within the tangled curtains and took shape into the form of a woman.

“Lord, help me,” he mumbled under his breath. Not another crazed debutante, who thought she was in love with him, attempting to sneak into his room. He’d had his share of misguided attempts over the years. As one of the most sought after bachelors of the ton, Oliver had to be very careful. Matchmaking mothers and eager daughters doth make an interesting season.

“Oliver?” came a familiar voice, its normally melodic tone, now full of disbelief and sharp reprimand. “Is that you?”

Is that you? Was he still dreaming? It couldn’t be, Felicity, sneaking into his bedroom. The Lady Felicity Smoak, younger sister of Oliver’s best friend and the woman he was secretly, hopelessly and completely in love with, was not this reckless. She was in fact, one of the most intelligent, steadfast and kind women he had the pleasure of knowing. He could only fault her for one thing. She could not see that his heart was utterly hers, had been for a very long time and would always be.

Another frigid gust of wind came through the open balcony doors, ruffling tendrils of her normally proper chignon that had fallen loose in her struggle with his curtains.

Even now his fingers rubbed together with the typical want to reach out and touch her; to see if her tresses were as soft as he thought they were.

Her glass spectacles sat askew on the bridge of her nose and twigs and winter jasmine petals were caught in the fabric of her winter cape. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

And apparently, she was _extremely reckless_.

What adventure was she up to? For as long as they had known each other, since she was 10 and he and her brother were 14, Felicity was always involved in something. Either it be a scientific experiment or original play from one of her many books or mechanisms of human nature; she was in constant motion. Her mind racing almost too fast for her words to catch up. Almost. Her enthusiastic babbling was well known amongst her closest friends and family.

“Yes, of course it’s me. Who else would it be, in the middle of the night, in my bedroom?”

She stilled, one of the few times Oliver had ever seen her entire body come to a stop, “Oh dear, um, did you say, ‘your bedroom’?”

”Fe-li-ci-ty,” Oliver said, as he gave up the idea of being left alone to his dreams of her. He stood up, wrapped the silk sheet around his naked body, and stalked towards her.

“This isn’t your bedroom. I specifically counted three windows from the chimney. This is your library,” she said, as she calmly re-adjusted her glasses with all the aplomb of a woman who thought she was in the right.

Unbelievable. Oliver shook his head and chuckled under his breath. This explanation was going be very, very interesting. He wondered if his state of undress had even registered with her yet. It had certainly registered with him. The slinkiness of the bed sheet chafed against him as it slid along his already over-sensitive skin. His awareness of her always made his body raw. Every cell in his body screaming to touch her.

“I would know if I was in my library. It’s the third room from the ‘west wing’ chimney. And by the way, why are you climbing up my trellis in the middle of the night?”

Oliver’s body surrounded her as he leaned forward and closed the balcony doors. The curtains floated down sealing them in secluded moonlight.

The fire in his room had long since burned down to a low radiant glow. He watched as a deep blush bloomed across Felicity’s cheeks and down the elegant line of her neck as she finally realized how naked he was.

He really should put on a robe or a shirt, but damn it…he was tired, frustrated and ravenous for her. He wanted her to see him for the man he was. Not the man she thought him to be.

The scent of heated jasmine mixed with the seasonal fresh pine and holly, his room decorated for the Yuletide holiday season, filled his lungs as he took a deep, fortifying breath trying to stem the need to close the last few inches between them.

“You’ve been ignoring me,” a breathless whisper brushed against his neck and his body went hard. He groaned internally as the softness of her voice reminded him of the sighs she’d made in his dreams as he pleasured her.

Their bodies swayed closer as he looked down and became lost in the stunning blue of her eyes. This was dangerous. He was already holding onto the last threads of his control around her.

He stepped away and grabbed a hold of the bed sheet, that was resting precariously around his hips, before his body gave away just how aroused she made him.

Bloody hell, this woman would be the death of him. And yes, he had been ignoring her. Not well, but he had tried. He thought he had escaped her inquiring glances by leaving the Christmas Eve ball early.

A month ago, Felicity had decided she needed to help him recapture the eye of the woman he loved. Little did she know that she had the identity of that woman totally wrong.

At the beginning of the season, Oliver had tried to move on from his hopeless love for Felicity, by courting, the Lady Eliza Thornton. He had been miserable. Every moment spent with the wrong woman had hurt his already tender and bruised heart.

One dance and a walk in the park had shown both he and Lady Eliza that they made good friends and nothing more. In fact, his brief courtship had roused the interest of the man Eliza truly wanted and Oliver had gladly stepped aside and wished them the best.

But now, the ton and Felicity thought Oliver still had a chance to win Eliza back.

All in all, it was a mess. Oliver had been trying to stay away from Felicity’s good hearted efforts, but it would seem she was on a mission. With the thought of her wanting to help him, find love with someone else, intense pain seared his soul.

Oliver knew he was notorious. The frolicking ways of his youth had earned him the legendary title of Rake, but as his admiration and respect for Felicity had matured into love, he had stopped all that behavior. And that personal devotion to her had gone unnoticed below society’s and Felicity’s impressions of him.

She saw him only as a friend. And if he ever lost her friendship and regard, he could not bear it.

He was in a constant battle between leaving her alone or kissing her senseless. The more time she spent with him the closer he was to losing _the war of good intentions_.

“My maid, Martha, knows your maid, Margaret. They have been friends for years. Perhaps friends since both their first days in service to our families. They gossip worse than the ton. And drat, I must have had their hastily drawn map to your library turned the wrong way.”

At Oliver’s bemused look, Felicity just kept on talking. “Oliver, you truly have been trying to avoid me haven’t you? I sent you two notes this week arranging to meet you in your library after the ball. I swear, it’s as if you don’t wish to win Lady Eliza back at all.”

_He may have just reached a surrender._

“It’s because I don’t want her back,” he growled, as he ran his fingers through his dark, thick hair.

“But, you agreed when I offered to help,”

“I did not agree,” he responded quietly.

“But you didn’t say no. And ever since then, you’ve been avoiding me. Don’t you want to be happy?” Felicity asked in confusion. “You are one of my dearest friends and you deserve happiness.”

And at Oliver’s continued silence she repeated, “Oliver?”

“...she isn’t the woman I love,”

“What? But,…you courted her. And you have never courted, anyone,” Felicity whispered in bewilderment as she stepped closer and lifted her hand. “Wait, you said she isn’t the woman, …is, is there someone else?” her last words spoken in a voice so small and so tenuously vulnerable.

Her breaths quickened and her chest rose and fell faster, almost touching his.

She had no gloves on. Her fingers hovered, slightly shaking, above his golden skin and her heated gaze slid over his broad shoulders and the taught, defined muscles of his chest and stomach. Oliver’s body burned from her attention and their bodies hummed with their scandalous proximity. The air went heavy with heady, acute awareness.

He watched her lick her lips before she looked up at him and the undisguised hunger he saw in her eyes shook him to the core. She wanted him. Good god, she wanted him.

_He lost the entire, god damn war._

“Oliver?” Felicity’s voice quivered with wonder and hope as if she sensed something incredible was about to happen.

He reached for her. He finally reached for her.

Oliver cupped the back of her neck and pulled her flush against her his body.

The both moaned as their bodies touched. Softness melted against hard maleness. Her hand was caught between them and now lay over his heart. He swore the entire world must hear it beating out of control.

His hands slid into the thickness of her hair. Pins flew everywhere as he finally touched the luxurious weight and her hair fell in fragrant waves over her shoulders. The scent of jasmine would forever be hers.

Felicity’s eyes closed and her body shuddered against his.

“Felicity,” Oliver watched as her passion heavy eyes fluttered open at his voice and Oliver allowed his feelings for her to show. “The woman I love, is you,”

“Me?” Felicity whispered, as joy and love swirled in her eyes.

Could his dreams come true? How long had she cared for him like this?

“I’ve been a fool. I was so afraid of losing your friendship. The small part of your heart that I had, that...I didn’t, couldn’t show you how I really felt. It’s always been you, Felicity.”

“Oliver...I have loved you, for forever. I can no longer remember when I did not. I’ve always wanted you. I never thought, you, wanted me. And then you turned to Eliza,”

“Forgive me, please...I never meant to hurt you. Never. I didn’t feel I was worthy of you,”

“Oh, Oliver,” she said as she soothingly rubbed her palm over his heart and Oliver placed his forehead against hers.

Their hearts and eyes met and all of their pent up want and need took over.

Oliver took her lips in a kiss that was as gentle as warm summer rain, exhilarating as a storm over the moors and as addictive as the most divine confection.

Her mouth opened at his sensual coaxing and he tasted heaven. Her essence. Her love.

Felicity’s hands traveled up his torso and into his hair, holding onto him, as he showed her the decadent advantages of loving and being loved by a Rake.

A little while later, he reluctantly pulled his head back, allowing them both to catch their breath. He watched her mouth curve into a smile more radiant than any he had ever seen before. He was going to shower her with all the love he had in him and if she’d have him; he was going to marry her.

“I need to take you home now, my love, before I can no longer be a gentleman,” Oliver groaned as he brushed his lips against hers once more. “And then, at exactly 10 am, I’ll be right back there to ask you a very important question.”

Felicity’s smile grew even larger and incandescent as she nodded her head. “Merry Christmas, Oliver.”

“Merry Christmas, Felicity.”


End file.
